


Story Time

by lwt91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, side ziam is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwt91/pseuds/lwt91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam need a night out and Louis usually takes care of their kids but he's been sick so, without asking, Zayn calls his old friend Harry to babysit. They both show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> hiii possums, another lil fic for you all x  
> p.s a dummy is a binky for those who don't know

 

“Liam, the reservations are for 7:15. We're going to be late if you aren't ready and out the door within 10 minutes.” Zayn urges, putting Jasper's toys away even though Harry _knows_ Zayn and Liam's four year old son is going to pull them out the second they're out the door.

Harry bumped into Zayn when he was in a rush at the organic fruit market, but he insisted they needed to catch up. This isn't exactly what either of them had in mind, but when Zayn called Harry he was more than happy to help out.

“I'm so sorry again for such late notice, Harry. We'll have to go out all together sometime, yeah?” Zayn smiled apologetically as he walked passed, looking elegant as ever. Harry shrugged, “I don't mind Z, besides, I haven't seen Jasper since he was a baby and Lily needed to meet her Uncle Haz.”

Liam gave a quick kiss to Lily's forehead before picking up Jasper, squeezing and tickling him to giggles. Zayn kisses Jasper's cheeks while he's still laughing in Liam's arms and the whole thing looks disgustingly domestic and Harry's cheeks hurt.

“If they're any trouble or you need us please call,” Liam puts Jasper back down in front of the toy box, Harry guessed it, “also dinner is-”

“In the fridge. It's spaghetti bolognese that you made earlier and I just need to reheat it. Please go, I've got this.” Harry announces and Zayn huffs out a laugh. Liam has a slight blush on his cheeks as he nods and grabs his coat. After a few more seconds of Liam doing pointless lingering, they're finally out the door with Zayn's help.

“Papa said you will let me paint your nails and do your hair, can we please do that Uncie Haz?”

Harry's going to kill Zayn.

\----------

After Harry's reheated dinner whilst wearing a sparkly tiara in his me silly braided hair, a few plastic necklaces and gold-speckled lilac nails, he's put on Fantastic Mr Fox per Jasper's request and is bottle feeding baby Lily.

Jasper's far too invested in the movie and Harry's too intrigued by the colour of Lily's bright eyes in this lighting to hear the sound of the front door opening.

“I'm here lads! Sorry I'm so late, there was a crash on the highway.”

Harry looks up just in time to see Jasper's little face light up like its Christmas as he turns to Harry.

“Uncie Boo!” Jasper jumps from his spot where he was playing with a spotted puppy toy and runs towards the door. Were Zayn or Liam expecting family? Harry places Lily on her play mat and makes sure she's not going to roll away and walks towards the door, watching as Jasper bounces at this mans feet with his arms extended up in his way of saying _pick me up._

Harry still hasn't been noticed by the man as he picks up Jasper and swings him around as he squeals before sitting him on the desk by the door and picking up a bag behind him. He digs into it and pulls out a chocolate bar to which Jasper squeals and snatches it from him before jumping off the desk and running down the hallway, shouting his thanks. The boy looks like he's about to chase him before he stops in his tracks and notices Harry.

He's gorgeous, Harry thinks.

“Oh hello, sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Louis.” He extends his hand for Harry to shake, which he does before realising his nails looks like they've been dipped into a bowl of sparkly paint. Embarrassed, he hides his hand and flushes.

“I see you've visited Jaspers day spa.” Louis says with a laugh.

“Hello, my names Harry. I'm the babysitter– well, not officially, just for tonight.” Harry smiles, still blushing, before looking at Louis to see he's got a confused look on his face. His face drops a little. Harry's stomach turns.

“Uh, what sorry?” Louis flicks his eye up to Harry's hair and Harry briefly remembers he has a tiara planted on top of his head. Of course.

“I'm the babysitter? If you're family or something and here to watch the kids I can just–”

“What? I'm not family, I'm just usually the one they call when they needs help with the kids. I guess I've been replaced,” Louis runs a hand through his hair and laughs with an eye roll, “Zayn could've at least told me before I drove through all that bullshit traffic.”

Louis pulls his phone out and is mumbling something about having to be stuck in the car for another hour with the traffic and how /Liam's going to hear about this/ before he interrupts himself.

“Is it okay if I just stick around for a little? Just make a tea and wait for the accident to clear. It looked pretty minor.” Louis asks while shrugging off his coat.

  
“It's not up to me, this is the first time I've even been in this house. But make yourself at home, I guess.”

Louis smiles and makes his way to the kitchen, looking over his shoulder and asking Harry, “Tea?”

Harry nods along and mutters a quick thanks before he goes into the living room to find Jasper with messy fingers and chocolate smeared over his face. Thankfully, Harry distinctly remembers getting told by Zayn that they've both had baths. Lily appears to be asleep so he sets her up in her crib before turning on the night light, grabbing a packet of wipes and leaving the door ajar before jogging back downstairs. Jasper appears to be far too invested in his movie to even notice Harry, but he wipes a baby wipe over his face then leaves him be, making his way to the kitchen.

“How do you take your tea, love?” Louis asks, kettle boiled and mugs on the counter.

“No milk and one sugar, please.”

Louis makes the tea for himself and Harry before carrying them both out to the living room.

“Jasper, you promise not to tell Daddy and Papa that I gave you chocolate, right?”

“I would never Uncie!” Jasper gasps, acting shocked before licking his fingers clean and giggling. Harry feels like this is a regular occurrence. Louis smiles at the boy before sitting down and handing Harry his mug.

“How do you–” They both start, laughing.

“You first.” Harry insists, sipping his tea and nodding at Louis. He's really charming.

“How do you know Liam and Zayn then?” Louis asks with a soft smile.

“I've known Zayn since high school. His family moved into the neighbourhood, our street actually, and my mum made us go over and greet them, brownies and all. We've been friends since then.” Harry smiles a little at the memory.

“How is it we haven't met before?” Louis questions.

“I haven't seen much of Zayn since he moved. I met Jasper a few weeks after he was born but I haven't been around much.”

Louis nodded and sipped from his mug slowly, eyes roaming over Harry.

“Can I watch another movie before bed?” Jasper interrupts himself with a yawn, rubbing his eyes a little. Louis nods with a mischievous smile when he see's Harry starts shaking his head.

“It's getting a little late now-”

“-It's not even 9 o'clock yet-”

“So you should get to sleep. I don't want Liam to skin me.” Harry puts down his mug and picks Jasper up, laughing softly when the boy drops his head on Harry's shoulder. After checking on Lily quickly he puts Jasper in his bed, tucking him in and making sure he's got all the stuffed teddies he needs.

“Goodnight kiddo.” Harry stands and flicks off the light on his way out, leaving the door ajar.

After another quick check on the baby, Harry makes his way back to the living room where he's surprised to see instead of tea mugs, there's wine glasses and a bottle of wine in Louis’ hands.

“Hope you like cheap red wine.” Louis says with a smirk.

\----------

Harry isn't sure what kind of babysitters end up tipsy off a bottle of Sweet Lips when they're supposed to be /babysitting/, but Harry can't find it in himself to mind. Louis is a giggly and loud ball of fun when he's been drinking, Harry quickly discovers, and his face lights up when he's sharing vivid stories from when he was younger up until last week when he accidentally tripped over a toddler.

“Harry, it's not funny! She even had an ice cream, the poor girl.” Louis is giggling along with Harry and the boys laugh is so soft.

  
They both sit in silence after a while and it's nice, comfortable even. Harry sips slower on his drinks and he notices that Louis takes larger sips, finishing his drink and refilling it before Harry's even half done. Louis pouts when he turns the bottle upside-down and realises there's nothing left.

“Hey Harry, how about we ditch the kids and head down to the pub? There's one just across the street.” Louis cuts himself off as he lets out an uncontrollable laugh, watching Harry's face drop and he stares at Louis like he's grown an extra head.

“Don't even joke about that!” Harry slaps his shoulder playfully.

”New plan; how about we play a game? Or maybe–” Harry is cut off by the sound of the baby monitor, tiny squeals and cries coming through the speaker. Harry and Louis stand up abruptly, both making their way towards Lily's bedroom. Harry pushes the door open while Louis walks in and goes to stand by the crib before Harry follows him inside.

“Hello baby girl, what's gotten you upset? Do I need to check the closet for monsters?” Louis stage-whispers, bending down the pick Lily up while Harry rubs at the baby's back and searches for her water in the crib.

Harry's endeared by him.

Lily squeals unhappily, clenching her little fists into Louis’ tee while the boy coo's at her. After a few minutes of Louis rocking Lily in her arms and giving her little sips of water, Harry asks if he can take over. Louis gently passes Lily over and goes to sit in the armchair by the crib. Harry starts _shhhing_ her while patting her back softly and rocking her in his arms. Lily starts calming down slowly, her harsh cries turning into softer whines and she finally accepts the dummy Harry tried giving her earlier. Harry starts singing lowly without realising, a slow song with calming lyrics in hopes of relaxing Lily back to sleep. Her eyes start closing and her fists unclench from their tight hold, laying lazily on Harry's chest. It doesn't take long before she's asleep again, sucking on her dummy and making quiet noises in her sleep.

After Harry kisses her forehead and puts her back down, they leave the room as quiet as possible, light on their feet.

“Harry, you're so good with babies. As much as I love Lily there's time she's a right terror for me. You're a natural.” Louis compliments and Harry ducks his head with a blush and a giggle, the feeling of the wine coming back now that he's relaxed after helping Lily. “I'm serious! I can see why I've been replaced.”

“You haven't been replaced,” Harry rolls his eyes, “Zayn just said you were sick.”

“Christ, I bet that was Liam's doing. I had a cold _last week_ and it lasted like an hour.” Louis scoffs and shakes his head.  
  
“Has Zayn ever told you how old he was before he stopped wearing diapers to bed?” Harry asks after a few beats of silence.

“No, actually Harry he hasn't. It's not exactly something that's come up before, but humour me, please.”

Harry bursts out a laugh at that, slapping a hand over his mouth as to not wake the sleeping children, his shoulders still shaking, “He was 9. I keep telling him it's nothing to be embarrassed about but he won't listen.”

Louis was in hysterics. Harry was in lust.

“I told you that in confidence, you prick.” Harry and Louis nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard Zayn's stern voice, the one that sounds like he scolds his children with. Liam walks in behind him with a finger to his lips, frown on his face.

“I think I deserved that vital piece of information after I drove all the way from me Mum's to be here, traffic and all.” Louis says as he stands, puffing his chest and crossing his arm.

“Shit sorry mate, Liam said you were sick so I just thought he'd already said for you not to come.” Zayn looks sincere, and Louis’ tough demeanour starts shrinking.

“All good Z, I've made myself a new acquaintance.” Harry let's out a little _hey_ at that, insisting he thinks they're definitely closer to friends.

“Of course we are, Curly Boy.”

All four boys stay up chatting for another hour, talking about Zayn and Liam's night and the two boys questioning how they got onto the topic of Zayn wetting the bed at age 9. Liam scolds them for drinking his wine while Zayn has a nicer approach, high-fiving them, saying it tasted as cheap as it costs and he hates when Liam drinks it then kisses him.

“Alright I better be heading home-”

“Do be stupid Harry, there's a guest room and Jasper said he's excited for a sleepover. You're staying.” Zayn says with his authoritative tone, and well, Harry doesn't have a choice.

Louis and Harry bid the boys goodnight before making their way to the guest room, before Louis remembers it's a double bed. Louis tells Harry he can sleep on the lounge if Harry would prefer but the curly-haired boy pouts, “But I want a cuddle.”

Harry knows Louis won't say no, even if he wants to.

Before getting comfortable, Harry makes it known that he is the little spoon and won't settle for anything else. Louis rolls his eyes fondly but cuddles up behind the boy, wrapping an arm around his slim waist.

“Goodnight Uncie Boo,” Harry says with a giggle, whining and turning around to pout at Louis when he unwraps himself from Harry. The boy looks up to Harry's hair and pulls the diamond tiara from his curls, kissing the spot where it laid before pushing Harry's back into the sheets and finding comfort in the warmth of Harry's back.

“Goodnight Princess.”


End file.
